A clinical examination for medical diagnosis may involve a biochemical analysis or an immunological analysis of protein, sugars, lipids, enzymes, hormones, inorganic ions, disease markers, and the like in a biological sample, such as blood or urine. During the clinical examination, a plurality of examination items should be processed reliably and at high speed. Thus, a large part of the examination is executed by an automated analyzer.
The reactions measured by the automated analyzer mainly include two types, one a color reaction of a substrate and an enzyme, and the other an immunoreaction of an antigen and an antibody. The analysis using the former reaction is referred to as a biochemical analysis, where examination items include LDH, ALP, AST and the like. A biochemical analysis is performed by, for example, measuring the absorbance of a reaction solution to be analyzed that has been obtained by mixing a sample, such as serum, with a desired reagent and causing a reaction therebetween. An analysis using the latter reaction is referred to as an immunoassay, where examination items include CRP, IgG, RF, and the like. The substances to be measured by the latter include examination items for which quantification in a low concentration region having low blood concentration is required. For such items, a latex immunoassay is used where latex particles with surfaces sensitized (bonded) with antibodies are used as a sensitizer.
Some automated analyzers have printers attached thereto for printing analysis results and the like on recording paper and outputting the results. Patent Literature 1 discloses a biochemical analyzer that has a printer disposed in an upper portion of its housing. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a biochemical analyzer that has a printer disposed on the front portion of the analyzer.